


The Crown and the Cravat: A Tale of Romance and Betrayal in Victorian England

by disneygurl23



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneygurl23/pseuds/disneygurl23
Summary: Princess Isabelle was already the center of attention at events, but when her father announced that in lieu of an arranged marriage, Isabelle would take part in the social season's courting to find a husband, she became even more vied after. However, not everyone approved of the King's decision; some people wanted Isabelle to pay for this choice, even someone close to her.The most important feature of this story is that when Isabelle decides which of her love interests she wants to be with, the readers will actually decide, then the rest of the story will be written based off who the majority of readers chose.





	1. The Announcement

Princess Isabelle. Seventeen years old. Her first debut for the social season. Father had told her "I would prefer you find a noble man you truly love than arrange for you to be wed." King Anthony had Isabelle out of wedlock; he would rather his daughter marry for love so that she may never face the sort of scandal he had at the time. The only grounds for this marriage were that the man had to be of high class and well-respected. Therefore, Isabelle was to be introduced into the social season, although nobody was aware of that. Tonight the family would have a ball where King Anthony would announce that his daughter would be coming out for the season and searching for a suitor to one day take the throne.

Isabelle sucked in a deep breath as her lady in waiting, Briar, pulled the strings of her corset tighter. She clutched her fingers around the post of her bed, bracing herself as she was pulled back repeatedly by the two strands of ribbon. Following the corset came the hoop skirt, then the bodice top, then the overskirt. The layers were quite heavy, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. The off-the-shoulder sleeves of the bodice top were extremely tight and frilly, but it did ensure that the dress would stay up throughout the ball. The final touch was a pair of black boots with short heels added to the back. The boots looked surprisingly well with the pale blue hue of her dress, adorned with touches of baby pink on ruffles throughout. She did a quick spin, catching the way the dress twirled in the mirror; she was quite satisfied that it would lay lovely while dancing and took a seat at her vanity. 

"Alright Your Highness. What would you think about an updo with your dress?" Briar asked her timidly. Isabelle admired her reflection, pulling up some of her hair to imagine it with the dress. 

"Briar my dear, I insist you simply call me Princess, or Princess Isabelle," she smiled, looking back to her lady in waiting. "My previous lady called me Your Highness constantly and it grew quite tiresome."

Briar grabbed a hairbrush and set it on the vanity. "Yes, I will do that Princess." She noted how Princess Isabelle smiled in response in the mirror. 

"I was thinking pulling it back, like a bun, with plaits about the center, so long as that would not be too difficult or time-consuming," Isabelle explained. She was weary about requesting such an extravagant hairstyle, as it was Briar's first large event to prepare her for, but she had to look perfect this evening; all eyes would be on her. Briar did not seem to mind the challenge, however, and swiftly began to plait the hair.

"What are your thoughts on embellishments this evening?" Briar asked, beginning to pull back the hair. 

"I was thinking we could use the cream for my complexion, then, do we have any of the lip wax left?" Briar nodded in response. "Then I would like that for my lips." It was far too scandalous to embellish the face too extravagantly; it was frowned upon and took away from a woman's natural beauty. Still, Isabelle had found a way around this: she added crushed berry to her wax to give it a slight pink hue that accentuated her lip color perfectly. 

"Would you like anything for your cheeks?"

"No, that will not be necessary," Isabelle noted. "It will be so warm and exciting that my cheeks will naturally flush; any more added to that and people would suspect me of unnatural embellishments." Briar made the final touches on the hairstyle, pausing to allow Princess Isabelle to take a look at it. She seemed to admire the work, which was quite the relief; it had been the most difficult hairstyle Briar had ever attempted. The Princess was quite strange; she requested to put her embellishments on by herself; perhaps it was because she did not like the touch of someone else on her face or because she did not trust Briar, a lady still too young to be embellishing her own features. Regardless, Briar brought out the cream and wax and left it on the vanity for Princess Isabelle to do for herself. 

She looked beautiful, and quite fitting of anyone's hand if they wanted her. Who wouldn't want her though? She was a princess; princesses were rarely up for courtship the way that Princess Isabelle was. "Now, I've been informed of each of the potential suitors and families in attendance tonight, so if you ever need a reminder as to who is who, I will be by your side to remind you," Briar informed Isabelle. She nodded, clearly half-listening. She was nervous. What if nobody truly wanted to wed her, or worse, they only wanted to do so for the rank? She sighed and turned away from the mirror. 

"I think they are ready for you," Briar urged slightly. Isabelle nodded, making her way out of her room and down the hall toward the grand ballroom. She was fortunate enough that she knew most of the people who would be in attendance: her best friend Lady Victoria would undoubtedly be by her side, as well as their mutual acquaintance Lady Charlotte. Her other best friend, Eugene, who once was known to her as Lord Thomasson but gained his father's title of Duke after him and his wife's passing, may or may not attend. He had been refraining from social events for the past year so he had time to reorder his estate after his parents' passing. 

She had to halt her thoughts when she made her way to the grand staircase for her entrance. She dreaded these sorts of events; she had always been the center of attention at parties, but she often would have rather been alone or at a more intimate event with only her closest friends. It certainly would not help that she would be even more vied after following her announcement to court. 

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Isabelle." The words echoed through the ballroom. Princess Isabelle smiled at the families in the room and began to ease her way in. 

"Father," she greeted. King Anthony turned, somewhat startled, to face his daughter, but his face softened the moment he saw her. "You look quite charming."

"And you look as radiant as ever," he smiled. "Let me have somebody fetch you some wine." He signaled over to one of the servers and a glass was handed over to Isabelle. The wine was quite crisp and robust; one of the better servings of the season. "Would you like to greet the families or should I make the announcement regarding your courtship first?"

Isabelle paused. It may be considered rude to begin the festivities without greeting each family first, but she also knew that after the announcement was made, she would have to talk to each family once again. "I think the announcement first. I don't want this party to take up the entire night," she commented, a small smile on her face. 

King Anthony tapped lightly on his wine glass with his ring, quickly grabbing everyone's attention. "Welcome everyone. Thank you all for coming out this evening. Now I know the event has only just begun, but my daughter and I had some exciting news we simply could not wait to share." The room erupted into whispers, everyone glancing between Princess Isabelle and her father. "In lieu of an arranged marriage, my daughter is going to be participating in this year's social season and courting in order to look for a suitable husband." The guests could not contain their excitement over this information. "Now, with that exciting announcement out of the way, I hope you will enjoy the evening's festivities." King Anthony downed the rest of his wine and the room cheered.

The room rattled with noise as the guests discussed their surprise in the announcement. Each person began to approach the princess, especially the men and their overzealous mothers, desperate to move up the social ladder by having their son marry a princess. The true question of the matter was who would make their way to Isabelle first, and what sort of impression would they leave upon her a vice versa.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle meets two potential suitors at the ball.

The room was filled with commotion from the announcement. Isabelle was surprised by the excitement in the room, but it made sense. She wasn't entirely sure who to speak to first. 

"Princess Isabelle," a man called from behind her. She turned to face him and he quickly sunk into a bow. "That's quite the announcement you've made."

Her eyes scanned over his features. His tanned skin (which was quite the scandal when he was born—his mother was actually from the Ottoman Empire), dark hair, perfectly oiled into place, dark, expressive eyes, all contrasting beautifully with a detailed navy blue jacket and baby blue checked pants. "Lord Thom- forgive me, Duke Thomasson," Isabelle greeted, "it's nice to see you." Duke Thomasson had just turned nineteen and earned his title; both his parents had passed away of influenza, granting the family name and land to their only son. The two had been acquainted for years; the Thomasson family owned the land downstream of Isabelle's home, so their families frequently had outings together when they were younger. 

"Likewise," Duke Thomasson smiled. "It's been how long? Almost six months now, and you still are the center of attention of the party."

She felt her cheeks heat up; alas, it was a good thing they skipped the tint for her cheeks. "You are too kind. Are you out for this social season?" Time to find out which men are potential suitors for the season and who she could relax around. 

"I am actually. I don't think my parents would have approved of me had I waited until I was much older." Nineteen was old to start courting; he had spent so much time arranging his new duchy, though, that the delay made sense. 

"How is your duchy doing? Have you gotten everything under control?" 

"I have," he put on a weak smile. "It has been quite difficult putting everything in order without my parents, but I am managing."

"I'm glad to hear it," Princess Isabelle replied. 

"Would you save me a dance later this evening?" Duke Thomasson asked hopefully. 

"I will have to see how the party is going first..." The Duke's face fell. Isabelle took note of this. "But if everything is going well, I would love to."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now go, I'm sure you have many more important guests to attend to," he commented with a twinkle in his eye. Isabelle followed his advice and continued around the room, greeting each of the families that she passed by. Most were too filled with shock over her father's announcement to hold conversation. She took the note and excused herself to the next family.

"Lady Charlotte, so nice to see you," she greeted. Lady Charlotte was another one of the women who were searching for a suitor this social season. She was the daughter of a Marquess, so her status was relatively high. She seemed to like Princess Isabelle just fine, but they certainly weren't close friends.

"I simply cannot believe your announcement," she replied, forcing a smile onto her face, "you've definitely stirred up the social season for sure. I can't imagine a man not wishing to court you now."

"Don't be silly, the men would be ridiculous not to be attracted to such an accomplished lady as you. I'm merely glad that this means we can spend more time together attending the season's parties." Charlotte frowned and excused herself. It was quite out of character for her, but Isabelle knew that she was going to make enemies as a result of her announcement; however, she had not expected Charlotte to be one of them.

Lady Victoria was next. She was a dear friend of Isabelle's, the daughter of an Earl, and another who was searching for a suitable husband. However, Isabelle knew she would not be upset by her announcement as they were so close. "My dear Isabelle," Victoria greeted, quietly enough that her family would not hear her drop her formalities in order to greet her friend. "We were all stunned by your announcement. All eyes have been on you ever since, even my brother's believe it or not." This received a laugh from Isabelle. Victoria's brother was a young fourteen years old and had always quarreled with Isabelle when he had the chance. It didn't help that Isabelle did not hold her tongue when met with him; she treated him as a younger brother who was a mere annoyance; she could never picture him attempting to court her, especially as he was so young.

"I will be certain to mention that to him when I see him later tonight," Isabelle smiled. "Has anybody new caught your interest tonight?"

"You've certainly caught somebody new's interest," Victoria grinned, nodding her head toward the Prince Ernest. He had brown curly hair that almost obstructed the view of his face; each time he moved the lights caught his hair, causing different spots to glow golden. He was dressed rather extravagantly, with an extremely long black waistcoat. "He has had his eyes on you all night." Isabelle looked away immediately upon hearing this comment, not wanting him to catch her staring.

"What is the point in a courting season if I marry a prince in the end?" Isabelle complained. She did not like interacting with others on the same level as her; there was a strange formality that made each conversation uncomfortable. Despite knowing this, Victoria glared at her. It seemed she was not getting away without greeting the prince as easily as she had intended to. Isabelle sighed and made her way over to the prince.

"Your Royal Highness," she fell into a curtsy. She felt out of practice. "I am glad you made it tonight."

He bowed back to her. "As am I, Princess Isabelle. I was taken aback by your announcement."

"Oh?" the princess asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had always assumed because we were your closest neighboring kingdom, and around the same age, that you and I would be wed someday."

"Well, I hope you understand that my father simply wanted me to marry for love, not due to a political arrangement," she added politely.

"It seems that I'll have to try harder to win you over then," he had a look of determination in his eyes that she had never seen in anyone before. Before she could comment on it, he hid her good evening, turned, and left. 

What was that all about? Victoria raised an eyebrow at her, but Isabelle walked away towards Briar. "Do you think you could cover for me for a moment? I just wish to catch my breath," she explained. Briar seemed more than happy with her task; she had been waiting for something exciting to happen. Isabelle took her leave and exited out the palace doors. She liked to stand outside, take a look at the moon, in order to ground herself. This was where she typically escaped during these events.

She took a long inhale of the cold night's air. With all the layers, the wind was quite refreshing; she had been overheating inside. "Overwhelmed?" A voice behind her called. She spun to face him.

"Duke Thomasson, you must stop startling me so," she held a hand over her chest to catch her breath once again. "Why would you presume that I'm overwhelmed? You forget yourself."

"My apologies, Your Highness, I just know this is where you tend to escape to during these parties when you would like a moment to yourself. Admittedly, I came out here to do the same thing. This was where we always liked to go"

"What are you escaping from?" She asked. The two walked over to the castle walls and leaned against them to talk, similarly to how they did when they were younger."

"This being my first party... without them... it's hard. Every time somebody addresses me as Duke Thomasson, I expect them to be talking to my father. It makes it even more difficult to move on without them." He sighed.

"Eugene, there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sure it's quite hard, everyone knows that. It's nothing to be upset at yourself for, however," she comforted, her hand accidentally brushing against his own. She turned away quickly, looking back up at the moon.

"Why are you out here, then?"

She wasn't completely sure herself. She just had felt the urge to go outside. "It's all a bit much, isn't it? The news of the courting. It's difficult to tell if a man actually enjoys my conversation or is just tolerating me in hopes of marrying me for my power." She paused, realizing she had revealed her feelings far too much: "Sorry, that was a bit introspective of me."

"Well I've been by your side for years upon years now. I would hope you know that I enjoy everything you have to say." The two stood in silence for a brief moment, listening to the music drift from the ballroom through the open doors to them. "It helps me forget: being out here with you. It feels like it's just any ordinary party."

"I do need to head back inside, though."

"Why don't we pretend like it is just any ordinary party your parents have thrown? Where we presume we're not the centers of attention, even though we are. Let's just go inside and dance; that is, if you're feeling up for it still."

"I would quite like to dance."

"Are you ready to go in now? I can wait for you inside if you'd prefer," Eugene offered. She could tell he was trying to be a gentleman; quite different from the Eugene she had once known.

"I believe I am," she took his arm as he escorted her back into the palace and to the ballroom. Conveniently enough, the orchestra had just started to play a new song. All eyes were on her and Duke Thomasson, especially considering they had entered the ballroom together from their earlier absence. Isabelle's cheeks flushed, but she attempted to ignore the attention, curtsying to the duke as he bowed back. The two began to move effortlessly in a waltz, however Isabelle's mind was off in its own world. It was hardly her skill that led to her and Eugene waltzing well together; if the man was good at leading then the skill would simply follow for the woman. That's how it always was though.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm probably not that good at dancing. All I have to do is follow your lead."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're much better at dancing than you used to be at least," this resulted in a smile on Isabelle's face, "I remember dancing with you for the first time, and you kept stepping on my feet."

"I guess I have improved substantially... Thank you for putting yourself through so much pain all these years to make me a better waltzer." The two spun, getting into the more intricate steps of the waltz. Duke Thomasson couldn't keep his eyes off of the Princess. 

"Well, I can hardly say I haven't enjoyed it. I'm quite glad I've stuck through to the end." The song was nearing its end, their steps slowing down. 

"Well of course, nobody else has been here for me as long as you have," She curtsied to him.

He bowed back: "It's been my pleasure. Have a good night Princess; I'm sure I will be seeing you soon."

"Your Highness, is it my turn for a dance?" Prince Ernest asked, approaching her. The orchestra was beginning to slow down for the night; inevitably this was their last song.

"I'm afraid the party is almost over; the music is dying down and I have guests to bid farewell to," she explained almost awkwardly. She had just danced a moment before and did not want to be subjected to a new dance partner this late in the evening. The prince's face fell and he walked away. Isabelle finally let out a sigh of relief, but it did not last long. As the music slowed to a stop, another song began. The prince must have requested more music for the evening.

"How about now? The party doesn't seem to be over yet," he smiled knowingly. There was no point in refusing him at this point; he would keep trying until she spent a dance with him.

"How could I refuse?" The prince gently rested his hand on her waist and grabbed her hand as if it were the most delicate piece of china in the area. He was cautious with the waltz at first; each step seemed more calculated and precise than Isabelle had ever noticed before. However, as the music carried on and swelled, he began to put more expression into their movements: they became far more elaborate and elongated, each full rotation taking up the entirety of the ballroom. The movements were dizzying, but almost fun. When she was starting to worry about losing her balance and misstepping, the music ended.

"It seems you are quite the dancer," she complimented, steadying herself by lightly leaning against the wall.

"I had a decent partner. Although you look kind of ill."

"I feel it," she let out a small laugh. He offered her his arm.

"Let me steady you and take you toward the entrance so that you can say good night to your guests." She took it cautiously and followed his long, slow strides to the doorway.

"I am sure I'll be seeing more of you in the near future?"

"I will be counting down the hours," he carefully removed his arm from her own and bid her goodnight before escaping into the early spring air.

"Seems like you had fun."

"Oh! Victoria! Did you enjoy yourself this evening? I truly hope you were able to carry on without my presence," she added apologetically. She had fully intended on catching up with Victoria again, however this courting business certainly seemed to make her the center of attention.

"It's quite alright; I was able to find some company," she grinned mischievously. "I must tell you about it next time we meet for our embroidery."

"I cannot wait. Safe travels my friend." Victoria left, followed by her family (and brother, whom she teased endlessly), then the few other guests that remained in the palace. When the last guest left, King Anthony made his way over to his daughter.

"I would say that was a successful night. You seemed to meet plenty of wonderful options for husbands; I'm sure people will be talking about you at tea for the next week at the very least," he commended his daughter. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and bid her goodnight, then the two went their separate ways to their bedrooms to retire for the night.

Briar helped Isabelle change out of her formal attire and into her night clothes, then sat her down in order to take her hair out of its elaborate style. "Did tonight go well for you, Princess?" she asked, carefully unraveling each braid.

"I would say it did. I met many suitable men."

"I noticed you dancing with two different men; it's good to know that they are interested... although that does not surprise me," Briar went quiet for a minute, focusing on taking out the hair, "I'm sorry if I offended you with that statement. That was not my intent."

"You're quite alright Briar," she turned to her lady and smiled warmly. "I'm glad that you paid attention; it's nice to have somebody to talk to after events like these."

Briar had finally finished letting down Isabelle's hair and began to brush it so that it sat well before bed. "Is there anything you would like me to prepare for you before you go to bed? Or something for tomorrow morning when you wake up?" she offered.

"I think I am all set. If you could be up tomorrow morning to help me get dressed and put my hair up before breakfast, that would be lovely. Don't worry, no complicated style or anything. Just a simple straight dress and a bun is sufficient for the early hours of the day."

Briar set the hairbrush down, satisfied with her work: "I will be sure to be awake and ready tomorrow. If you don't need anything else, then I wish you good night."

"Good night Briar. I will see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I try to have one social / important event for chapter; due to this some chapters will be shorter like the first chapter, some longer like this. Hope this is not an inconvenience. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this (short) introduction to the story! I plan to upload each week! Please spread the word to your friends, as halfway through the story, the readers will decide what love interest Princess Isabelle chooses. I'm very excited to present this story to you and hope you enjoy!


End file.
